Glee Reunion
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: The glee club has a high school reunion 10 years later. Some slash couples. Review!


**A/N: Although you guys are going to be all why aren't you working on your other fics? I got this idea after reading one fic. So it's been 10 years since the glee club has graduated. They're in the mid-late 20s most of the gang is 27-28. And all of them live out of Lima. The reunion is done in McKinley though. Enjoy! And if you want updates review! I only need 3 more updates to update the next chapter of ****Gay Glee McKinley in Ohio!**

Finn Hudson looked around anxiously while tapping his foot. He'd been one of the first to arrive at the reunion. After all the ex-football captain didn't want to be late. It had been ten years since he graduated from McKinley leaving behind glee and his friends. He still kept in contact with some, like Puck and Sam, he'd talk with his step-brother Kurt once in awhile, but apart from them he'd lost contact. Finn hadn't seen Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, or Artie since Sam and Mercedes wedding seven years ago. Finn really wanted to see Rachel, he felt confident thinking maybe he could get the diva back, yet he couldn't help, but feel nervous what if Rachel was already married or had a family or was dating. Finn shook his head he wouldn't assume he'd let himself hope.

"Finn, bro its been way to long." Noah 'Puck' Puckerman said while patting Finn on the back.

"Hey Puck, Lauren." Finn said gesturing to Puck's wife.

"Finn." Lauren Zizzes nodded curtly.

"Well well well if it isn't my step-brother, his best friend and his wife." Kurt Hummel said in his falsetto voice.

"Puck, Lauren, Finn pleasure to see you all again." Blaine -Hummel said greeting his husband's friends.

"Kurt Blaine good to see you again." Finn said.

"Oh my god! Kurt!" The falsetto turned to see who was calling him only to be met with a crushing hug.

"Hello Mercedes how have been?"Kurt said hugging Mercedes Jones back.

"How have I been? My best friend hasn't called me in forever and you ask how I've been? Good though is the answer and Jake is fine upset his two uncles haven't visited."

"I know I promise we'll visit soon after all his fourth birthday is coming up. After this reunion you should all come to New York. Tina, Mike, Artie how are all of you?" Kurt shouted.

"Kurt!" Tina yelled before being pulled into a hug from Mercedes. "Mercedes!"

After exchanging long needed greetings the majority of glee club sat down. The only ones missing were the three ex-cheerios and the diva. Not to much later four girls found themselves making their way inside.

"Aww come on Santana please!"Rachel Berry whined at the Latina who had stormed in followed by Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce.

"No last time me and Brit baby sat I was tied to a chair!" Santana Lopez yelled.

"Please."

"No."

"Please, Santana!"

"No, Berry!"

"Why not? Come on I promise not to make Brittany drag you to my next show."

"The answer is still no Berry I was tied to a freaking chair."

"What if I get you tickets to Rocky Horror on Broadway including backstage passes plus anything you buy for Brittany, I'll pay for."

"Fine you got yourself a deal, Rachel." The Latina said giving a hug to the smaller diva. The blondes behind them chuckled before pulling them up to the table.

"Hey guys, how have all of you been?" Rachel asked taking a seat.

"Rachel, hi! I've been better, but I'm so glad you came." Finn said as his eyes lighted up at the sight of the short brunette.

"Yeah all of us are glad the midget showed up." Latina said smirking while a glare was sent her way from the ex-football captain.

"Shut up Santana."Finn growled.

"Hey it's okay that's Sans way of affection." Rachel said feeling the tension. She regretted sitting next to the boy now. They were sitting at a round table from left to right it went: Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, Lauren, Puck and then Finn. Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike and Artie had a look of disbelief cross their face.

"Wait did Rachel, Rachel Berry, just take that insult as a compliment." Mercedes asked not believing what she just witnessed. San, Brit, Quinn and Rach nodded. "Okay who are you and what have you done with the real Rachel Barbra Berry."

"That's really funny. Not that I don't like the attention on me, but I want to know what's been happening with you guys. Howwa bout we go around the table and establish what's happened since their wedding." Rachel said while pointing to Sam and Mercedes. The table nodded before Artie, Mike and Tina started.

"I live in Philadelphia and teach classes to kids who need help learning to deal with their disabilities and that there is hope out there. I've also been rehabilitating myself to walk. I can walk around my apartment now with crutches." Artie said sliding his glasses up his nose.

"Well I teach dance classes in Boston. And live in an apartment with Tina," Mike mentioned.

"I'm a doctor at the hospital in Boston. And as Mike said we live together."The remaining half of Asian fusion replied.

"As you guys know, Kurt and I are married. I work for gay/lesbian rights in New York. I address this in schools and how it can harm a life." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand.

"Yeah so Blaine and I have been married for four years now. As Blaine said in New York I have my own designer shop. So I am becoming one of the most known designers of the big apple." Kurt raved.

"I wished I lived in New York unfortunately I don't, but Boston is pretty close. I've been working on my second album and I plan to go on tour as soon as that is done. Sam and I are trying for a sister or a brother for little Jake." Mercedes told.

"I think my lady covered everything pretty much. I got promoted to head of department in her music business so I work on the instruments parts. I get to test out most of the equipment used for live recordings." Sam answered while kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Puck and I are living in Las Vegas we run a club. That's pretty much it." Lauren stated.

"Well, I'm single," Finn started looking at Rachel, "I am the football coach and athletics manager of a school in New York. And I happen to have a flexible schedule." Finn mentioned with a hopeful glance clearly missing Quinn's arm wrap protectively around said brunette waist.

"That's good Finn."Rachel answered feeling uncomfortable under Finn's gaze.

Quinn sensing Rachel's discomforts nudged Santana with her elbow. Causing the Latina to wince, but get the hint.

"Well let me say this bluntly. I am a lawyer. I graduated from NYU top of the class. I am still a bitch and I still am badass. Artie you have no chance of getting Brittany back. First off you live in Philly and she lives in New York. Second she's a dancer for Broadway shows and she teaches classes in Julliard. Three she is married. Four she is pregnant with her spouse's thirds child. And five she is very much in love." The Latina said smirking at the others reactions. The only ones un-shocked were Kurt, Quinn, and Rachel.

"What!" Tina, Artie and Mercedes shouted.

"Well S said it all. I do live in New York, I do teach dance and am on Broadway. I am married, I am expecting a child, and I am in love. Before you ask Santana is my wife, I am pregnant with our third baby, and am very much in love with her. Santana and I have been married three years. After Selena and Taylor were born and turned three we made it completely official. Plus I wouldn't anger, S, she is very powerful." The blonde who used to be ditzy answered.

"Okay anyway Rachel I was wondering if you maybe would like to go out with me?" Finn asked. The glee club looked at the small brunette, Kurt, Brit, and San burst out laughing while Quinn looked like she wanted to murder the boy.

"I'm sorry Finn. I can't take you up on the offer. Even though we both live in New York I have a hectic schedule you probably don't because you have a flexible one. I star on Broadway my spouse owns a restaurant. That and I am married with two children expecting a third." Rachel said looking pitiful at Finn who had a broken expression.

"Yeah, Hudson you better watch it. If I find you undressing my wife under my watch you will pay." Quinn found herself saying.

The whole glee table gaped except the two other cheerios and Kurt.

"I was wondering if you were going to tell them." Kurt said.

"I wasn't planning to, but Finn had gotten on my nerves by checking out my girl every five minutes." Quinn muttered crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aww poor baby," Rachel whispered before climbing on the pouting girls lap. She pecked the blonde making the frown disappear into a smile. The ex-cheerio wrapped her arms around the Broadway starts waist.

"Kurt you knew about this?" Mercedes yelled at the boy.

"Yes I was the third to find out. S and B knew before me they were there when Quinn proposed. I found out when I had back stage passes to one of Rachel's shows."

"I want to avoid drama," Rachel told while holding her hand up. "Quinn and I have been together since Mercedes and Sam's wedding. We got married when we found out Quinn was pregnant. So we've been married six years. We have two girls' twins, Heather Naya and Dianna Lea **(*check the end.)**. We didn't tell anyone except San and Brit cause they live close to us. And Kurt found out by surprising Q and I. Brittany is in the beginning of her second trimester while Quinn is halfway through her second trimester."

"How is it possible that the two straightest girls at McKinley end up being gay for each other?" Puck asked amazed.

"Who knows anyway as much fun as this has been. We left the twins at the motel and I don't feel like having to pay extra. So San and Brit you coming." Quinn asked.

"Yeah we'll meet you next to the car."

Rachel and Quinn got up and made their way out of the gym. B and S followed behind them. Before completely stepping out of the gymnasium Santana turned around and shouted, "Close you mouths. It isn't that shocking. Please Berry and Q had this coming since forever."

Rachel and Quinn made their way outside.

"We didn't even bring the girls." Rachel said.

"I know, but Finn was getting on my freaking nerves plus I'd rather have you to myself than have to go through that again." Quinn said leaning in for a kiss.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't help myself. I had to mention their names. Hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**


End file.
